Talk:Targ
I have a vauge memory of reading somewhere years back, that the name Targ is traced back to the title on packaging for toys that came out based on one of the movies. If anyone has any idea what i'm talking about and can verify that I didn't dream this, it might make for a nice touch. Tyrant 14:08, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT)Tyrant The Undiscovered Country I don't remember a targ in undiscovered country, or the appearance of one. Does anyone else? If not, it should probably be removed. I don't remember a mentioning of Targ either. Although it's entirely possible; it was filmed after TNG's first season (the first appearance of a Targ). AJ Halliwell 16:11, 23 Mar 2005 (EST) :When Kirk and McCoy arrive on Rura Penthe, they see a white targ-like animal, which may or may not be a targ. Though it probably was, as, like you said, Undiscovered Country was filmed after TNG's first season, and Rura Penthe is a Klingon world. TPTB probably wanted to use the targ to make the Star Trek more cohesive and link the movie with already established facts (that Worf had a pet targ that was seen in an episode of TNG ( ), much like the many links to TOS which TPTB are currently littering ENT with! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 20:10, 28 Mar 2005 (EST) :: That was, by no means, a targ. Keep in mind that Qo'noS/the Klingons are allowed to have diversity in their fauna. It was more like a "saber-toothed arctic wolf" than a pig, which makes sense as they appeared to serve the purpose similar to a guard dog. --Gvsualan 07:59, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::Any chance it is the same as the 'monster dog' from 3? Jaf 13:11, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC)Jaf Bound I think the animal meat that Harrad-Sar eats in looks extremely like a skinned targ. The meat can be seen on the Orion ship during the scene in which the Orion slave girls first appear and then dance. Does anyone else agree - perhaps this information could be added to the page in italic text? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 19:55, 24 Apr 2005 (UTC) *I thought it was a targ myself. Tho, lacking a clear reference i'm not sure it can be added without causing a standard MA debate. Tyrant 22:09, 24 Apr 2005 (UTC)Tyrant **Not even under "speculation"? I can't see any text on the subject of speculation, even though I've looked at almost all of the guidelines. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 01:28, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) ****Go for it. If anyone takes it out I'll back you up. Tyrant 01:40, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC)Tyrant Does anyone know what animal Kurg had on his bridge in Star Trek III? : It wasn't a targ. Ken Ralston, the designer, called it a "monster dog". --Gvsualan 07:59, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) References (PNA) This article needs to have references added to the paragraphs from which they refer to. --Gvsualan 07:59, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) *I cited all but the Targ scoops part. Couldn't find where thats from, but I remember someone saying it. I think it was Voyager, and it might have been Deep Space nine, but I'd bet voyager. B'Elanna used it as an example for a way they can do some new thing. -AJHalliwell 09:00, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) : I believe the reference to the Targ scoop was from Voyager Season 2 episode "Elogium." It is from that episode. In a Mirror, Darkly Is this animal a targ? File:Animal.jpg --Defiant | ''Talk'' 22:27, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) : Doesnt look like it. Then again the two targs already show have quite a variation in the location of the spikes. Add to that the variations in dogs and cats we have here on Earth and anything is possible. Obviously it wasn't described in the episode? --Gvsualan 22:35, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::I would guess no, because the targs we've seen have at least aimed to look "pig/warthog/boar" like, while this very much looks like a dog. -AJHalliwell 22:47, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) About STIII and VI There's no reason why the creatures shown in III and VI cannot also be targs...they just vary widely in appearance much as breeds of dog do. (newbie who has no idea how to format a sig like those above...sorry) *True, but we like to avoid speculation. Also, youn can sign your post simply by leaving, four ~ symbols at the end of what you write. I also recommend you sign up as a user, its quick, easy, free, and we don't require any personal information, not even an e-mail adress. Jaz 03:40, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) *I'm learning fast...thanks...Capt. Christopher Donovan 04:41, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) ** The creature seen in was identified in script as a "Klingon monster dog." The creature in was identified in script as a "Jackal mastiff." I wouldn't be opposed to adding, in the background section, a note on how they might have been Targ breeds. Also, it should be added to the Monster dog and Jackal mastiff pages, as well.--Tim Thomason 05:49, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) "Exile" The targs seen in later appear in a series of images that Hoshi Sato sees in . I have therefore added that episode to the list of appearances even though, unlike the other appearances listed, "Exile" uses archive footage. --Defiant 09:17, 4 May 2006 (UTC) Plush Targ Anyone know where I could get a hold on a plush targ like Molly's? I've looked around and can only find beanie baby-ish ones. Drego5 22:58, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Reorganization This article really should be reorganized into something a little better. Right now it's doesn't seem like an article but a list of every episode targ was seen or referenced in and what they said. It's not even in any kind of logical pattern. The first paragraph is okay because it describes targs in general. But the rest of the article is just like "In VOY they said this, in DS9 they said that, In TNG, In VOY, In DS9, etc." There's plenty of information to describe how they're used as pets, used in insults, hunted, etc. But right now there's no pattern, no flow to it. It's just a listing of references. I'd do it myself but I simply don't have the time.--ARTaylor 17:56, 26 May 2008 (UTC)